The Once and Future King
by AngelOfChaos12
Summary: The Great Purge was one of the most devastating events in history as Uther slaughtered thousands of Magical people, including the Dragonlords, but what if Hunith had gone 8ith Balinor 8hen he fled? well these events changed the fate of the world and in that moment Lord Emrys of the Druids was born, destined to become the Once and Future King and unite the land of Albion.


****Chapter 1****

The great purge brought the deaths of many, thousands of magical folk an the hundred who would dare hide them. Uther Pendragon disregarded everything on this quest to rid Albion of magic; the advice of his royal advisers, threats from other kingdoms that accepted magic and even the borders between them.

Any sorcerers were to be executed one sight and Uther hosted countless public executions of anyone who dared oppose him, those who where able to to flee fled to the dragonlords, a group of incredibly gifted and powerful sorcerers with a connection to the all powerful dragon.

At first the general consensus was to rage war upon the Pendragon's, to remove Uther from the throne and kill him for his crimes against the triple goddess, however, there was one, highly influential, person that would not allow it, Balinor Dragonson.

Balinor had the purest dragonlord blood of anyone alive and was the young son of the dragonlords' former leader Karlor. So they trusted his naive judgement, to try and reason with Uther to bring about peace…but there was no stopping Uther and that judgement call proved to be the worst decision of Balinor's life.

During their 'peace talks' Uther betrayed them, slaughtering almost all of the dragons and dragonlords…accept for Balinor himself and the most powerful dragon of all, Killgarah. Uther trapped them both in the Dungeons of Camelot, eager to make a display of them, to show the filthy sorcerers that there was no where left to run.

Unfortunately for him though his plans were quickly derailed; Uther was unwittingly betrayed by one of his closest subordinates, who released Balinor for the dungeon and helped him escape, and as for the great he proved invincible to all attemp ** **t**** s to kill him…but Uther was far from stupid and quickly devised a new plan.

The royal blacksmiths spend months forging shackles that would hold the great dragon forever slowly ebbing away at his power, forged with the precious artefacts of the old religion, drenched in the blood of thousands of magical creatures and so one of the most noble creatures in world was reduce to nothing more than a chained house pet.

Uther also pour all of his efforts into tracking down Balinor, for he could not let a dragonlord roam free, and they eventually found him just north of the board, in a small village in Cenred's kingdom called Ealdor

Balinor knew he had to flee, if not for his sake then the sake of everyone who had sheltered him over the last 7 months but there was something, or someone, who held him back from doing that.

During the months he'd been in Ealdor Balinor had fallen in love with wonderful woman name Hunith, she was headstrong, brave and didn't hate him for practically sacrificing his people to Uther Pendragon but of course that bliss was short lived.

Once Balinor heard of Uther's men closing in on him he went to say goodbye to Hunith but she was having none of it; they argued for days until time pushed there hand and they ended up fleeing together.

They lived happily for a few more month and it was quickly revealed that Hunith was pregnant with Balinor child but once again Uther came along to ruin that happiness. An acquaintance of Balinor's tipped off the Knights of Camelot as to there whereabouts just as Hunith was due into labour.

The little cottage they had built for themselves and there unborn child had be destroyed as they were once again on the run but this time Hunith was pregnant and running was a chore and consequently she had been badly hurt by once of the knights, this injuring weakened her, so much so that when she went into labour not long after she died, her precious newborn boy curled up in her arms.

In her dying breath she named the boy Merlin before slumping against Balinor, her soul move through the veil.

Balinor was understandably distraught after he death, she had given him a reason to live and now she was gone and Balinor was left with a new-born baby on the run from Uther Pendragon who was slowly closing in on him every day…so he decided to do the one thing he could think of to protect his little boy, he gave him to a hidden druid tribe to raise as he drew the knights off his scent.

These events changed the fate of the world and in that moment Lord Emrys of the Druids was born, destined to become the Once and Future King and unite the land of Albion.

* * *

 **so what did you think? was it good? bad? should I continue?**

 **please favourite follow and review**


End file.
